Rocky and Bullwinkle meet Bartok the Magnificent
Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody Sherman Dudley Do Right Karen Sympathy Penny Peterson and George of the Jungle travel Moscow and meet their old pal Bartok the bat who is now a famous hero enjoy his acts the entire town is entertained by him but not Queen Ludmilla who is the advisor of Prince Ivan but a bear attacks and Bartok defeats the bear and counts his money bit the Bear wakes up revealing to be his business partner named Zozi one night Prince Ivan is kidnapped and Queen Ludmilla says its Baba Yaga the evil witch from the iron forest Bartok agrees to the misson and Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody Sherman Dudley Do Right Karen Sympathy Penny Peterson and George of the Jungle acompany him on it and Zozi joins them they enter the dark iron forest a skeleton gate gives them riddles and a key but only Bartok and Bullwinkle get to enter and the witch Baba Yaga makes them perform task so they enter a cold wasteland with a giant demon gaurd and they spot a worm named Piloff and take her defeating the demon monster they also find Nell Fenwick who helps them finish the task but Baba makes them perform other task and they do everything but nothing pleases Baba Yaga afterwards Bartok accuses her of being a liar and a cheater which offends Baba and Baba starts crying but Bartok shows her compassion and gives her a tear from his heart and she reveals that she never kidnapped Prince Ivan telling them hes safe in a tower and she gives Bartok a potion to use later they return to moscow and report to Ludmilla that Ivan is in the tower but she warns them that if he is not where they say he is moscow will have their heads and they head to the tower and find Ivan but Ludmilla is angry she reveals that she framed Baba Yaga and ordered Vol to pretend to be Baba Yaga and kidnapp Ivan but in the tower for his own safety and Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody Sherman and Nell Fenwick accuse Ludmilla for putting them up to it blaming on it Baba Yaga and suddenly Ludmilla reveals that she has some guest waiting to see them Boris Natasha Snidely Whiplash and Grunion spring out and surprise them telling them that they are Ludmillas secret henchmen and they chain Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody Sherman and Nell Fenwick to the stone walls and Ludmilla reveals that she sent Bartok on that quest to get rid of him for good to be remember as a liar not a hero and she chains him up and Vol joins Ivan in captivity as well and she takes the potion from Bartok and leaves the room and Boris Natasha Snidely Whiplash and Grunion follow her to the dark dungeon she drinks the potion and changes into a monsterous dragon attacking moscow and Zozi Dudley Do Right Karen Sympathy Penny Peterson and George of the Jungle come to the rescue and free Bartok Vol Ivan Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody Sherman and Nell Fenwick and they exit the tower Bartok battles Ludmilla flying around her and Ludmilla breathes fire but soon enough she catches on fire burning herself to death and Ludmilla is killed and the people of moscow rejoice but Boris Natasha Snidely Whiplash and Grunion swear to make them pay for all this but Dudley Do Right grabs Snidely Whiplash by his ear and handcuffs him and Rocky orders Boris and Natasha to leave moscow at once but they refuse as for that Bullwinkle feeds them muffin that give them bad taste and Boris and Natasha run away and Mr Peabody barks Miss Grunion away and Bartok is the hero of the town not only becuase he defeated Ludmilla but also for showing Baba compassion meanwhile Baba Yaga and Piloff are wrighting his name in the sky Bartok the Magnifacent and he hugs them and flies off and Nell Fenwick joins Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventure Team the end Category:Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventure films